The Dark Savior
by BSGirl
Summary: He was sent away after the Triwizard Tournament and now two years later, they want him back. But he has changed. Can the Wizarding World accept him? Currently on hold. If you have ideas, send them to me.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two years. Two years since Voldemort had been brought back. Two years since Cedric had died. Two years since he found out that Ron and Hermione were spying on him for Dumbledore. And two years since Dumbledore had sent him away for training. And now they wanted him back.

But as he stood in front of a mirror, looking at himself, all he could do was smirk, and think of the expressions on their faces when they saw their savior, for he had changed. No longer was he the naïve little Gryffindor that had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. No. He knew that when he went back, he would be resorted and placed into his rightful house: Slytherin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! This is my first time writing fan fiction, so let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. If you want the next chapter, you have to review.

BSGirl


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What! You are shipping me off to some school for training? And just because some group you are in thinks I need to be? " _

_"Yes Harry. The Order of the Phoenix believes that this will help us win the war against Voldemort," Dumbledore said, while chewing on one of his godforsaken lemon drops._

_"What about my life? My friends? What about school? How do you know that Voldemort isn't going to attack me? Harry shouted. _

_"You may tell your friends that you will be missing your fifth and sixth years. As to Voldemort, Professor Snape will tell him that you are being trained in an unplottable location, which is the truth," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling madly. "You also don't have a choice. I have already notified the Ekram Academy of Magic about your attendance there. If you don't comply, it will result in your being sent to Azkaban, as it would be breaking the 1675 School Attendance Law1. So dear boy, you will have to attend EAM."_

_Harry shuddered at the thought of being sent to Azkaban. "Fine," he said, walking out of Dumbledore's office. Disbelief was rampant in his mind at Dumbledore's manipulations. _

_Making his way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry was pondering how to break the news to Hermione and Ron. As he passed a corridor on his way to the grand staircase, he heard a sound and saw Hermione and Ron making their way towards him. Noticing that they hadn't seen him yet, he quickly hid, not wanting to have a confrontation with them at that moment. As they passed him, he heard his name mentioned in their conversation. Listening more closely to what they were saying, he quickly realized that Ron was saying how glad he was that the "bigheaded Potter idiot" was leaving. Hermione agreed with him and said: "I wish Dumbledore had never told us to befriend him. It is all his fault that we are always getting into trouble, and almost being killed."_

_Hearing this, Harry became enraged and realized that at that moment he could trust no one. He vowed to himself that he would train and show them all. He would make them regret lying to and betraying him. Oh yes! They would regret it._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1675 School Attendance Law: Law made by the Ministry of Magic stating that anyone who submitted their name to a school and failed to show up, regardless of whether they sent the application or not, would be placed into Azkaban for a period of 3 months.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Wow I was very happy to see that everyone who reviewed liked the story so far. Well tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas on how to make it better, let me know.


	3. I am So Sorry

I am so sorry! It will probably be a week 'till I can actually update. I have big tests coming up, one every day for the next week. I will update as soon as I can!

BSGirl


End file.
